Histoire de mains
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Mini-fic. Yaoi. Nawak.   Où Mayuri se découvre une obsession pour les mains ?
1. Disclamer

_**Jeu de mains  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Auteur :<em> Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ **Bleach**.  
><em>Disclamer :<em> Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ M.  
><em>Genre :<em> Mini-fic. Yaoi. Humour. Romance.  
><em>Pairing :<em> Mayuri/Ichigo !

_Résume (by SanMalo):_ " Histoire de mains, ou comment un pari stupide peut mener à d'autres jeux beaucoup plus sérieux (mais tout aussi amusants, au fond). Naissance d'un couple rarissime, avec quelques scènes d'anthologie de leur quotidien en bonus."

_Note : _Mon dernier bébé... c'est (encore!) pas sérieux mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, j'me fais marrer toute seule à imaginer des trucs débiles, du coup j'vous fait partager ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sanka<strong>..._


	2. Jeu de mains

**Jeu de mains  
><span>**ou  
>"<em>Comment se mettre dans le pétrin en une leçon...<em>"**  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Mayuri n'eut même pas l'obligeance de sursauter quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Son esprit passa instantanément en revue tous les moyens qu'il avait à sa disposition pour tuer l'abruti qui osait le toucher. De préférence, il souhaitait que se soit long et douloureux. Surtout douloureux !<p>

Les mains tremblèrent légèrement, comme si leur propriétaire avait pu suivre le cours de ses pensées. Cependant elles ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. De toute évidence, le type était suicidaire. Un suicidaire aux mains étonnamment douces pour un homme. Mayuri enregistra rapidement cette information, ainsi que le fait qu'elles étaient grandes.

- Je vous conseille de retirer vos mains de mon visage rapidement ! C'est-à-dire, précisa le brun alors que les mains ne bougeaient toujours pas, dans les cinq secondes à venir. Après, je serai obligé de m'en occuper moi-même…

- J-je ne peux pas.

- Pardon ? grogna Mayuri, en cherchant à qui appartenait la voix.

- Je dois encore tenir deux minutes.

Un des sourcils fins du scientifique fut haussé. Il se demandait si l'inconnu était complètement stupide ou courageux. Dans tous les cas il était inconscient.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Évidement…

Mayuri sentit l'homme se pencher vers lui et son souffle balaya son oreille. Un frison malvenu le traversa. Ce n'était pas franchement le moment d'être troublé, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière lui. Même si il était persuadé de connaître cette voix.

- S'il vous plait, Capitaine, ne posez aucune question. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps et après je ne vous embêterai plus.

« Ca c'est sûr ! », pensa le brun. Il l'aurait transformé en sujet d'expérience bien avant qu'il lui prenne l'envie de recommencer. Il porterait une attention particulière à ses mains, d'ailleurs. Elles étaient vraiment très agréables, indépendamment du fait qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû se trouver posées sur lui.

Il sentit les mains glisser sur son visage, la voix soupirer un « c'est fini ! » soulagé, puis un déplacement d'air. Lorsqu'il se retourna la pièce était vide. Aucune trace de l'inconnu, ni de reiatsu qui aurait pu le renseigner. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter, il retrouverait assurément l'inconnu !

Dans une ruelle sombre, Ichigo se laissa glisser contre un mur, à bout de souffle. Il n'en revenait pas d'être encore en vie. Il venait de vivre le moment le plus stressant de toute son existence. Il lui semblait même que son combat contre Aizen n'était rien à côté de cela. L'aura du scientifique était proprement terrifiante mais en même temps, il avait était étrangement troublé par la sensation de la peau nu du Capitaine sous ses doigts… Voilà qu'il était troublé par Kurotshushi ; Ichigo secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

En tout cas, ça lui apprendrait de parier avec Renji…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


	3. Observation

**Observation  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Mayuri quitta ses appartements avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver son inconnu au plus vite. Il avait à peine réussi à dormir et le peu où il avait pu, son sommeil avait été envahit de rêves pour le moins dérangeants. Toutes les scènes de tortures finissaient par se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sensuel. Dans l'absolu ce n'était pas perturbant sauf qu'il s'était réveillé avec une érection carabiné, se faisait l'effet d'un adolescent tout juste pubère.<p>

Il parcouru rapidement les rues qui le séparaient de la Première Division. Une réunion était prévue, l'ennuyant d'avance. Il allait devoir supporter un discours soporifique débiter par la voix non moins soporifique de Yamamoto.

Mortel !

Quoique, ça lui laisserait tout le temps possible pour observer les mains des autres Capitaines. Il en était venu à la conclusion que seul un Capitaine pouvait être son inconnu, ou un Vice-Capitaine à la limite. Les autres shinigamis n'auraient jamais eu le courage (la bêtise ?) pour faire ça, ni une maîtrise assez importante de leur reiatsu pour ne laisser aucune trace.

Il pénétra dans la salle de réunion sans adresser une parole à ses collègues. Aucun intérêt vu que la moitié le prenait pour un fou et que l'autre moitié était du genre incurablement coincée. Yamamoto frappa trois fois sur le sol pour attirer l'attention de tous les Capitaines et commença la réunion.

Mayuri laissa son regard dévier vers Kyoraku, sans s'arrêter sur Kuchiki. Il était tout simplement impossible que le noble soit son inconnu, bien trop coincé, éliminé d'avance. Il élimina aussi Kyoraku. Les mains de l'homme étaient beaucoup plus massives que celles qui s'étaient posées sur lui la veille. Kenpachi était éliminé d'office, tout comme Kuchiki. Il ne pouvait même pas envisager que la brute de la Onzième puisse avoir la peau douce.

Yamamoto entama un laïus de remontrance envers le Capitaine de la Onzième au sujet d'une énième bagarre que ses hommes avaient initiés dans une taverne du Rukongaï, pendant que Kurotshushi glissait son regard vers Ukitake. L'homme avait des mains qui semblaient pouvoir convenir mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa voix qu'il avait entendue. Elle était bien plus grave que la sienne. Ce petit examen visuel commençait sérieusement à agacer le brun quand son regard se posa sur le nouveau Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Kurosaki Ichigo rougit violement et s'empressa de cacher ses mains dans les manches de son kimono lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Mayuri les lorgnait.

Alors c'était Kurosaki le coupable… intéressant. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir lorsque l'image du roux remplaça la forme anonyme de ses rêves. Vraiment très intéressant ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à arriver à coincer le jeune homme quelque part et vu le regard qu'il lui adressait, ça n'allait pas être facile !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


	4. Traque

**Traque  
><span>**ou  
>"<em>Lorsque la fuite ne paie pas toujours...<em>"**  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il passait son temps à fuir le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Il se doutait bien que ça avait un rapport avec le gage de Renji, il n'avait pas loupé la lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard du scientifique lors de la réunion.<p>

Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés de la salle de repos réservée aux Capitaines avec un soupir. Il accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse de café que lui tendit Renji, mais ne lui adressa aucun remerciement. Il lui en voulait toujours.

- T'as une sale tête. observa le tatoué.

- A qui la faute ? grogna Ichigo.

- Kurotsuchi te poursuit toujours ?

- A ton avis, idiot ?

- T'énerve pas, j'faisais que demander moi. Bon, j'te laisse sinon Rukia va m'étriper.

Ichigo salua Renji, secrètement heureux que Rukia soit son Vice-Capitaine et non la sienne. La jeune femme était tout bonnement terrifiante lorsqu'elle était contrariée, ce qui arrivait à peu prés aussi souvent que Renji désertait son bureau pour aller flâner dans les rues du Seireitei. C'est-à-dire : très souvent !

Ichigo reposa la tasse vide sur la table basse et se laissa aller dans le canapé, les yeux fermer. Juste quelques secondes avant de retourner se cach… travailler…

Mayuri eut un sourire ravi lorsqu'il repéra le reiatsu de Kurosaki. Le jeune homme se trouvait à proximité et en plus il était seul, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des jours. Il hâtât le pas en direction de la salle de repos des Capitaines avant que cet état de fait ne change. Il était hors de question que le jeune homme lui échappe encore, il commençait à en avoir assez de rêver à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à ce délicieux corps (et pour une fois ça n'avait aucun rapport avec une quelconque expérience ou douleur), il voulait passer à la pratique ! Et le fait qu'il ne sache absolument pas si le roux partageait ses envies était accessoire, il saurait le convaincre…

Il poussa silencieusement la porte de la salle de repos. Le roux était dos à lui mais il était clair qu'il dormait profondément.

C'était parfait !

Il marcha jusqu'à Ichigo posant doucement sa main sur sa nuque. Sa peau à cet endroit était encore plus douce que celle de ses mains. Un frison remonta le long de l'échine de Mayuri. Il avait terriblement envie de cet homme et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Certes le roux était indubitablement beau, mais il y avait des dizaines d'autres shinigamis comme lui. Kuchiki, Abaraï, Hitsugaya, le p'tit qui vouait un culte à Abaraï et dont il avait oublié le nom… pour ne citer qu'eux. Cependant ils le laissaient totalement indifférent alors qu'il avait suffit d'un contact avec Ichigo pour qu'il brûle de le posséder.

Il contourna le canapé, s'agenouillant entre les jambes écartées d'Ichigo. Mayuri était étonné qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé, aucun doute qu'il était épuisé. Les cernes sous ses yeux en attestaient parfaitement. Un vague remord envahit le brun à la pensée que c'était la traque méthodique à laquelle il s'était livré qui avait mis dans cet état le roux mais il le repoussa. C'était Kurosaki qui l'y avait obligé en le fuyant.

Mayuri alla ouvrir la fenêtre avant d'aller prendre Ichigo dans ses bras. Une seconde plus tard, la pièce était vide, et le Capitaine de la Douzième Division portait son précieux chargement dans un lieu d'où le jeune homme ne pourrait pas le fuir sitôt réveillé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


	5. Conslusion

**Conslusion  
><span>**ou  
>"Comment finir entre les draps du Capitaine le plus givré du Goteï 13<em>...<em>"**  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Ichigo se réveilla, il eut un mal fou à se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormir durant des jours. Tout son corps était lourd et sa bouche était sèche. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder autour de lui. Une vague panique l'envahit lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle de repos des Capitaines mais dans une chambre. Les volets clos ne laissaient filtrer que peu de lumière mais il arrivait à distinguer une immense armoire sombre qui occupait tout un pan de mur en face du lit, ainsi que les montant du lit desquels pendaient des rideaux aux couleurs sombre. Ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre.<p>

- Où est-ce que je suis, nom de dieu ? grogna le roux.

- Dans ma chambre.

Ichigo sursauta si violement qu'il manqua de tomber du lit. Il pivota rapidement sur lui-même et croisa le regard insistant de la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir. Kurotsuchi était, semble-t-il, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Ichigo se demanda vaguement comment il pouvait lire dans le noir mais repoussa rapidement la question dans un coin de son esprit, avec l'étrange Capitaine on ne pouvait jamais savoir…

- Et pourquoi je suis dans votre chambre ?

- Parce que tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir comme tu le fais à chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler depuis des jours. Répondit Mayuri en déposant son livre sur une petite table d'appoint.

Ichigo grimaça en observant l'homme s'approcher du lit et s'y asseoir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne n'affichait pas son habituel maquillage. C'était si étrange qu'il ne put s'empêchait de le détailler. Ses traits étaient d'une symétrie parfaite et d'une jeunesse certaine, il ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être même un peu moins. Ichigo se surprit à se demander pourquoi Kurotsuchi les cachaient sous tout ce maquillage.

- Pour avoir la paix. Répondit l'homme.

Ichigo sursauta une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir parler tout haut. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention sinon il risquait de révéler des choses gênantes, comme ses rêves qu'il faisait depuis le fameux événement qu'il les avaient conduit à cette situation.

Mayuri observait Ichigo. Le jeune homme semblait légèrement perdu mais pas apeuré, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il avança sa main pour saisir l'une des celles du roux.

- Il semblerait que j'ai développé une fascination étrange pour les mains depuis quelque temps. Confia Mayuri en caressant du bout des doigts celle qui se trouvait dans les siennes.

- Vraiment ? chuchota Ichigo qui ne savait pas très bien où voulait en venir le brun.

Il espérait seulement qu'il le lâcherait rapidement parce que sinon ça situation allait devenir embarrassante. La sensation de la peau du Capitaine de la Douzième Division l'électrifiait complètement. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il sentit un doigt glisser de l'intérieur de sa paume vers son poignet. Son regard chercha celui du brun. Il avait besoin d'une confirmation, de n'importe quoi qui puisse le renseigner sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il fallait qu'il sache si il était le seul à être douloureusement excité où si Kurotsuchi était dans le même cas.

Le regard ambre était brûlant, plus expressif qu'il ne l'avait jamais était, ce qui rassura Ichigo. Il sentit son bras être tirer et se retrouva à genoux, son torse collé à celui du brun. Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Ichigo pouvait sentir leurs souffles se mêler.

- Si tu comptes partir, c'est le moment ou jamais. chuchota Mayuri, ses lèvres effleurant celles du roux.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais emmené ici justement parce que je ne pourrais pas fuir.

- Parfaitement. Je disais cela par simple politesse.

Ichigo roula des yeux mais ne tenta pas de réprimer le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. C'était certainement le moment le plus étrange de son existence mais il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs.

Il glissa sa main sur la nuque de Kurotsuchi et l'attira à lui. Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre. C'était passionné, impatient. Leurs langues se frottaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient par instant. Ichigo sentit les mains du brun glisser sur son dos pour aller agripper ses fesses. Il gémit en tournant la tête sur le côté, pour reprendre son souffle. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était totalement nu mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire… il entreprit d'ailleurs de retirer son kimono à Mayuri, pour enfin pouvoir accéder à cette peau qui occupait son esprit depuis deux semaines. Il constat avec plaisir que l'homme était tout aussi nu que lui sous le tissus.

- Oh putain… grogna Ichigo en sentant déjà les doigts de son amant s'insinuer en lui.

Mayuri retint un gémissement alors que les muscles du roux se refermaient sur ses phalanges. Il avait envie de lui à un point qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'à cet instant alors qu'Ichigo se cambrait contre lui, ses ongles plantés dans son dos et ses hanches se mouvant au même rythme que les doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Kurotsuchi le renversa sur le dos et plongea son visage entre ses cuisses. Il engloutit sans aucune hésitation le sexe raide d'Ichigo, le faisant crier.

Le roux planait complètement. Le sexe avec le scientifique ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. C'était passionné, dur et incroyablement excitant. Il saisit une poignée de cheveux noirs et attira le visage de l'homme jusqu'à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser tout aussi empressé que le premier.

- Mayuri…

- Hum… soupira l'homme en regard ses doigts disparaître, et réapparaître, dans le corps du roux.

- Si tu ne me prends pas tout de suite, je te jure que c'est moi qui te baise !

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage pâle du scientifique, il n'était pas contre l'idée mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant il voulait juste se fondre dans le corps de son amant, le sentir serré autour de lui… il retira ses doigts et souda ses hanches à celles d'Ichigo, ondulant contre lui. Le roux grogna, agacé. Sa main glissa jusqu'à l'érection de Mayuri et il la guida lui-même en lui, sous le regard allumé du brun.

Ichigo soupira en sentant le sexe envahir ses chaires.

C'était parfait !

Il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Kurotsuchi et ondula des hanches avec lui. Leurs mouvements étaient saccadés, rapides et brutaux. L'excitation était si forte qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour jouir. Le bruit de leurs corps claquant l'un contre l'autre ne faisait que l'attiser un peu plus.

Ichigo saisit la nuque de Mayuri pour attirer son visage contre le sien. Le changement de position fit buter le sexe qui le prenait contre sa prostate et il jouit en mordant les lèvres du brun. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de prolonger le plaisir au maximum, et gémit en sentant son amant se retirer. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel Mayuri répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

Il roula sur le dos, entraînant Ichigo dans son mouvement. Le roux se retrouve assit sur ses hanches, ses fesses frottant insciemment contre son érection. Il saisit d'une main ferme une des hanche du roux et de l'autre guida de nouveau son sexe dans le corps du roux.

Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un violent frisson tant le mouvement était lent. Mayuri saisit fermement ses hanches et commença à le prendre lentement. Ichigo cria. C'était bien moins passionné qu'avant mais tout aussi jouissif. Il sentait le désir recommencer à l'envahir, et fut presque étonner en constatant que son sexe était à nouveau raide. Sa main rejoignit celle de Kurotsuchi pour le caresser et ils ne leur fallut que quelques caresses et coups de reins pour atteindre la jouissance.

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur Mayuri, à bout de souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arrêterait jamais d'avoir la chair de poule, surtout que le brun faisait courir ses mains sur son dos de façon quasi inconsciente. C'était bien, il était bien et franchement même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite, il s'en fichait un peu.

Oh… et il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à remercier Renji, puisque rien ne serait arrivé sans lui..!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


	6. Bonus 1 : Le père

**Premier drabble bonus. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Père<br>**

* * *

><p>Ichigo observa son père assis dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Il se demandait vaguement si l'homme n'allait pas faire une attaque cardiaque, bien qu'il soit déjà mort. C'était étrange… il ne savait même pas qu'il était humainement possible pour un humain de changer de couleur à une telle vitesse, ni d'arborer de telles couleurs de façon naturelle.<p>

- Yuzu, tu veux bien aller chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il, vaguement inquiet de la couleur aubergine qu'arborait son père.

- O-oui…

Sa petite sœur se leva mécaniquement du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle semblait presque aussi secouée que leur père. Karin s'était contenté, pour sa part, d'hausser un sourcil étonné avant de quitter la maison pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de me présenter officiellement à ton père. Commenta Mayuri alors qu'Isshin tombait dans les pommes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


	7. Bonus 2 : Réactions

**Réactions****  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Ichigo avait eu droit à toutes sortes de réactions lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec le Capitaine de la Douzième Division.<p>

Il y avait eu les déçus. L'Association des Femmes Shinigamis avait même publié un article où elles se lamentaient du fait que tous les beaux mecs étaient gays. Hitsugaya, Hisagi et maintenant Ichigo ! Heureusement qu'il restait Renji ! Quoi que…

Il y avait eu les septiques. Se demandant comment un garçon aussi gentil, bien qu'un peu bourru voire bourrin, pouvait être tombé sous le charme de Kurotsuchi. D'ailleurs est-ce que Kurotsuchi, cet espèce de scientifique dégénéré, possédé le moindre charme..?

Il y avait eu les virulents. Qui lui avaient hurlé qu'il faisait une erreur, que le brun ne voulait que l'étudier et qu'il le manipulait. Etonnement, ils n'étaient pas morts empoisonnés par un quelconque poisson mais avaient fait des séjours plus ou moins longs dans les locaux de la Quatrième Division (ça dépendait du degrés de virulence et d'agacement du roux).

Il y a avait eu les amusés. Kenpachi en avait ricané pendant des jours, à chaque fois qu'il croissait l'un des deux hommes. Ichigo soupçonnait Byakuya d'avoir fait la même chose en privé (réputation oblige).

Et enfin, il y avait eu les amis. Qui c'étaient contentés de lui taper sur l'épaule ou de l'étreindre en fusillant du regard Mayuri, lui promettant milles morts si il faisait du mal au roux, d'une quelconque façon que se soit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


	8. Bonus 3 : Discussion

**Discussion****  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Mayuri haussa un sourcil, son regard passant d'Abaraï à Matsumoto et Kuchiki-fille avant de s'arrêter sur Ishida. Derrière lui se tenaient les autres humains plus si humain que ça, ainsi que deux types de la Onzième dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir le nom (il se souvenait déjà à quelle division ils appartenaient, fallait pas lui en demander plus).<p>

Ils l'avaient traîné dans le bureau d'Abaraï et le fixaient silencieusement depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'air affreusement sérieux. Et Mayuri commençait à être _affreusement_ agacé mais il se retenait de les découper en rondelles par égard pour son amant, qui aurait été _affreusement_ en colère si il l'avait fait !

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, commença Ishida, si on vous a prié de nous suivre c'est pour vous parler de Kurosaki.

Mayuri s'installa plus confortablement, ça allait certainement durer un long moment vu comment c'était parti.

- Je pense que vous vous en doutez, mais dans l'éventualité que non, il faut que vous sachiez que Ichigo est quelqu'un de particulièrement sensible, continua Inoue. Il peut jouer les durs comme ça mais il est très fragile, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous preniez soin de lui, d'accord ?

Kurotsuchi hocha mécaniquement la tête puisqu'il lui semblait que c'était ce qu'elle attendait. Elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer quand la porte du bureau d'Abaraï s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Bordel de merde ! Renji, pauvre tâche, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Hitsugaya vient de m'informer que tu as presque kidnappé Kurotsuchi ? gronda « fragilement » le roux en allant se planter devant son ami.

Le tatoué jeta un regard de détresse aux autres mais ils mettaient tous un point d'honneur à regarder partout sauf dans leur direction. « Lâcheurs ! », pensa Renji.

De son côté, Mayuri avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire alors que son regard se posait sur les débris de ce qui avait été la porte et un morceau du mur du bureau d'Abaraï.

Effectivement, Ichigo était fragile, pensa-t-il en se levant et en quittant la pièce. Il avait mieux à faire que d'observer son amant étriper ses amis (bien que se soit agréable) !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


	9. Bonus 4 : Frayeur

**Frayeur****  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Mayuri regarda autour de lui comme si il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner.<p>

Il était bien chez lui, ça c'était certain. Son amant était vautré dans son transat préféré, habituel.

Cependant ce qui l'était beaucoup moins c'était la présence d'Abaraï, Kuchiki fille, Matsumoto… en fait c'était la présence de tous les putains de gradés, et moins gradés, que comptait le Gotei 13 dans son jardin. Majoré de leurs adorables marmots qui couraient dans tous les sens, piétinant allégrement les spécimens rares, voire uniques, dont il prenait le plus grand soin.

- Chéri ! appela Ichigo en lui faisant de grand signe de la main.

Kurotsuchi écarquilla les yeux, pris d'une furieuse envie de partir en courant. Son amant l'avait appelé « chéri » ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers le roux quand une violente douleur le plia presque en deux. Il fit un nouveau pas et…

- Putain, réveille toi ! grogna Ichigo en lui filant un nouveau coup de coude dans les cotes.

Mayuri ouvrit brusquement les yeux, notant immédiatement son souffle haletant et la sueur froide qui lui coulait dans le dos.

- C'est bon, je peux me rendormir ? demanda Ichigo en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Le brun ne se formalisa pas du peu de considération que semblait lui porter le roux, son pied qui caressait doucement son mollet lui racontait une toute autre histoire que sa bouche. Il hocha la tête et enroula en bras autour d'Ichigo pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Dis, tu n'inviteras jamais tes amis à la maison, hein ? demanda-t-il, le visage enfouit dans les cheveux roux.

- Risque pas… marmonna Ichigo.

Il adorait ses amis mais ils possédaient un capital destruction bien trop important pour les autoriser à mettre les pieds chez lui, d'autant plus que leurs enfants étaient pires qu'eux…

Mayuri soupira de soulagement et se rendormi, imité rapidement par Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


	10. Bonus 5 : Chantage

**Chantage****  
><span>**

* * *

><p>- S'il te plaît, pour une fois que je te demande quelque chose, tu pourrais le faire. Argua Ichigo.<p>

- Il en est hors de question ! répliqua Mayuri, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- Juste pour cette fois !

- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu ne saisis pas ? Le mot ou le concept ?

Ichigo plissa les yeux d'agacement. Pour une fois qu'il demandait à son amant une faveur, il n'était pas fichu d'accepter. Il ne lui demandait pas la lune, juste de l'accompagner sur Terre pour une virée en boîte, et sans son maquillage. Simple, non ? Eh bien, pas pour monsieur de toute évidence puisque ils se disputaient depuis deux heures.

Ichigo se mordilla la lèvre en cherchant ce qui pourrait faire céder son amant. Il allait abandonner quand il eut l'illumination. Il marcha jusqu'à lui, chaloupant légèrement des hanches, sous le regard suspicieux du scientifique.

Depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec Ichigo, il avait appris à flairer les embrouilles à des kilomètres. Il laissa Ichigo passer ses bras autour de lui. Il attendait de voir ce qu'avait bien pu trouver Ichigo pour essayer de le faire céder, ce qui n'arriverait évidement pas (mais c'était toujours intéressant de voir les efforts que pouvait fournir le roux dans ce genre de situation) ! Le souffle du roux balaya son cou et il frissonna délicieusement. Même après des années, ça lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, et si Ichigo n'arrêtait pas rapidement d'onduler des hanches, il allait finir par le prendre contre le mur de leur salon.

- Tu te souviens de ce truc que j'ai fait l'autre fois..? interrogea le roux.

- Avec ta langue ? demanda Mayuri avec un frison de plaisir au souvenir de ce que lui avait fait Ichigo.

- Précisément ! Je te promets de recommencer si tu acceptes de venir. Déclara Ichigo en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

Mayuri sentit son excitation retomber sensiblement. Il l'avait dit que ça sentait l'embrouille, il commençait à bien le connaître son amant. Il s'éloigna d'Ichigo pour pouvoir le regarder en face pour lui donner sa réponse.

- C'est hors de question ! Personne hormis toi et cette dinde de Nemu ne m'a vu sans maquillage depuis des siècles.

- Eh ben, c'est l'occasion idéale pour y remédier ! insista Ichigo.

- Non.

- Okay. Abandonna le roux.

Kurotsuchi fronça les sourcils. Ça sentait encore plus l'embrouille que quelques minutes plus tôt. Ichigo n'abandonnait jamais et quand il le faisait c'était en claquant violement la porte d'entrée. Hors il était toujours là, face à lui. Et il avait ce sourire satisfait de lui-même qui voulait dire : embrouilles (encore!)…

- Dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi et ma langue avant trèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps ! Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Je vais me préparer.

Mayuri se figea. Ça, c'était un coup bas ! Et connaissant le jeune homme, il était capable de tenir sa promesse, têtu comme il était. Mais il était hors de question qu'il cède, se dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour qu'il se relève.

Il avait cédé… mais ce truc que lui avait fait son amant avec sa langue la dernière fois était tout simplement trop incroyablement bon…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


	11. Bonus 6 : Fleur

**Fleur****  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Ichigo s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amant. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la caressant du bout des doigts.<p>

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, dès que chacun des ces barbares m'auront servis de cobayes.

- Mayuri…

- Tais-toi ! Je t'en veux aussi. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais inviter tes amis à la maison.

Ichigo soupira discrètement.

- Si tu voulais bien arrêter de bouder et venir avec moi dans notre chambre, je pourrai me faire pardonner.

Mayuri détourna son attention de la fleur qui gisait sur le sol, visiblement piétinée, et posa son regard sur le roux. Une lueur d'intérêt éclairait ses yeux.

- C'était une fleur _très_ rare, souligna le scientifique.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'en doute pas, concéda-t-il en le prenant par la main pour le conduire jusqu'à leur chambre. Alors on a intérêt à s'y mettre tout de suite…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sanka <em>**


End file.
